Twilight
by Rachel-Y-Katy
Summary: Twilight. The most popular girl group since the Spice Girls. Five members joined together by friendship and their passion for music. But they lead double lives. They’re singers by day and crime fighters by night.
1. Bios

_Twilight_

**Note:** Oh maaannnnn, Katy and I are INSANE! We came up with this idea when we started to talk about our Spice Girls days and the parties we used to have with a Spice Girls theme. So after MUCH deliberation we came up with the characters. Yes, it took us a while to figure out which diva goes with which character. It's harder than it looks people! You have to match their personalities with the chicks in the Spice Girls and stuff. HAH! We rule for coming up with an idea like this.

Disclaimer: We own no one… Not even the title! Stephenie Meyer, the amazing, talented, awesome author owns it. We only chose it because… er… I don't know why but Katy suggested it and I loved it. LOL.

**Character Bios**

--

Twilight The most popular girl group since the Spice Girls. Five members joined together by friendship and their passion for music. But they lead double lives. They're singers by day and crime fighters by night.

**Shane McMahon- **Shane has never been seen by anyone, including the five members of Twilight. He gives the members their missions and does all of the research for them. He schedules their shows, and makes sure that their manager, Eric, does his job. Somehow though, Shane O-Mac manages to find out all the behind the scenes dirt, which is odd seeing as how he's never actually there. Whenever the girls get into a bit of trouble, one call to Shane and he'll have things fixed in an instant.

**Eric Bischoff-** He is the manager for Twilight. He makes sure all the shows run smoothly. Bischoff is also in charge of getting the girls' tour bus at the correct location at the correct time. Eric promotes the band, and tries to keep them occupied while they don't have any missions and aren't on stage performing. He considers that as the worst part of his job.

**Lilian Garcia-** She is the lead singer of Twilight. Although her voice is powerful on stage, she's very quiet backstage. She's more of a take action kind of girl. She's definitely the smallest of the group, but she packs a punch. At the MTV Music Video Awards she met Chris Jericho, the lead singer of the rock band Fozzy. They've had crushes on each other since but are too shy to tell the other.

**Trish Stratus-** Trish is the guitar player in the group. She is loud mouthed and always needs to be doing something or she gets extremely bored. She doesn't think before she speaks which usually gets her into trouble. Then again, the one time it didn't get her in trouble, it got her Randy Orton. He 'accidentally' heard her gossiping about how hot of an ass he had to the other girls. He spun her around, kissed her, and that was that.

**Amy "Lita" Dumas- **Amy is the badass drummer in Twilight. She has a fiery attitude to match her red hair and is the loudest backstage. When she's not kicking ass on stage and off she is a prankster and always teases the other girls. When it comes to fighting crime though, she's the best of the best. She'll take on anyone, anywhere, no matter how big or small they are. At a Carolina Panthers football game her boyfriend of three years Adam Copeland proposed to her.

**Stephanie Levesque**- She is the keyboardist of the group. She's also one of the bossiest. Eric is constantly on her about backing off the other girls. This bossy, take-no-prisoners attitude though helps her win more battles than she loses. She is also the prissiest. She refuses to wear anything that is not designer.

**Melina Perez-** Melina plays the bass guitar. Backstage she is crazy and spastic. Like Trish, she always has to be doing something. While battling bad guys she moves so much that it confuses them. That may be the only advantage to her being "crazy".

**Ashley Massaro- **A former friend of the girls in Twilight. When the band first started up she wanted to be the lead singer. Lightly, the girls told her she couldn't be in the band because she couldn't sing or play an instrument. This led to the end of their friendship and the beginning of Ashley's evil days. Asslut, or Assley, as called by the girls, is their biggest enemy. Behind her and by her side at all times are her two body guards that do all her dirty work, Gene Snitsky and Chris Masters.

**Gene Snitsky and Chris Masters- **They're Ashley's goons. She sends them out to do her fighting and hands-on activities. They aren't exactly the brightest crayons in the box, or the sharpest knives on the drawer; actually, they're pretty much mentally challenged. They went to jail for five years for robbing a 7 Eleven of all of the money and beer in the store.

**Hunter Helmsley- **He is the half-brother to Ashley. They share the same mother, but their father's are different. Hunter is one that the girls are cautious of because of his relativity to Ashley. He doesn't like to be considered one of the "bad guys", though. He's a laid back guy who is looking to settle down with the right woman.

**Chris Jericho- **He is the lead singer of the rock band, Fozzy. He plays off the rocker look very well, Lilian Garcia will confirm it. It's well known that he has a crush on the songbird, but he won't come forward. Although he has a big voice on stage, he is shy unless around his fans.

**Randy Orton-** Randy is an actor who has starred in many movies. He's very arrogant and cocky, and used to be a ladies man until Trish Stratus expressed how infatuated she was with him. The two have been inseparable ever since. To Randy, it's 'destiny.'

**Adam Copeland- **Adam is an amateur wrestler from Orangeville, Ontario, Canada. He and Amy Dumas met while she was at a wrestling show with her friend Jeff Hardy. They met backstage, and Adam began to crush on her the moment he saw her. They spent a lot of time together and their relationship grew strong. After 3 years, Adam finally proposed to her at a Carolina Panther's game. Amy, of course, said yes.

**Johnny Nitro- **He's the young man who won the contest that was placed in the New York Times for a dinner date with one of the members of Twilight. Oddly enough, he picked Melina. They haven't gone out on their dinner date yet, but when they do it'll be crazy.


	2. Chapter 1

_Twilight_

**Note:** So now this is the real first chapter. We hope you all enjoy this as much as we enjoyed writing it! LOL.

Disclaimer: Yup, we don't own anyone or anything.

--

"Hello Chicago!" Lilian Garcia shouted into the microphone as she walked across the stage.

The other four members came out shortly after her, each of them with a grin printed on their lips. The live crowd was going insane for their favorite band, Twilight. They'd sold out concerts in all 50 states, and then some.

Amy "Lita" Dumas started on the drums, introducing the first song of the night, "If You Can't Dance." Trish, Melina and Stephanie started playing their respective parts and singing the back up while Lilian belted out the lyrics.

When the Latina got to the lyrics that were in Spanish, she really got into it.

_"Hey macho, te ví el otro día, me dio mucha, mucha alegría, _

_Escucha la música, Ay madre mía! _

_Hey chico, tu no tienes nada _

_Que susto, que sueco, que polla, que tieso _

_Oh, no me toques, ay que pero, feo _

_Venga, venga, marcha salida, toma esa música _

_Me cantas deprisa, cuidado, cuidado, hey chico, _

_Que loco, toma mi ritmo, me voy contigo, _

_Hey macho te quiero, quiero un hombre, necesito si, _

_Pero no tú, un hombre, hey macho, hey macho, _

_Si no bailas esto no puedes nada conmigo."_

Many songs and costume changes later the band walked backstage. Amy and Trish were chattering excitedly and Melina was strumming her bass guitar loudly. The only two quiet ones were Stephanie and Lilian who both looked exhausted.

"Oh I love playing in Chicago!" Trish squealed happily. Melina strummed faster and louder which, in Trish's mind, was a yes. Amy laughed and nodded her head.

"Tell me about it!" Amy was about to say something else when someone caught her eye. She turned and ran towards Adam Copeland with her arms stretched out in front of her. When she was within reaching distance Adam picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"Oh Lord, here we go," Stephanie mumbled to the three other girls who stopped to watch the couple interact.

The couple grinned before kissing each other wildly. Stephanie made gagging noises and walked away.

"Dude, seriously, get a room!" Trish said as she walked past them.

Lilian smiled and shook her head, then followed Trish. They all ended up in the dress room, except Amy who probably wouldn't be seen until the following afternoon if they were lucky. Trish quickly got out of her top that was beginning to drive her nuts. She pulled on a retro AC/DC shirt. She plopped down on the sofa, sighing.

Melina finally put her guitar up against the wall and grabbed an orange from the fruit basket that was in the room when they arrived earlier that afternoon.

"Must you do that?" Trish whined from the couch.

"Do what?" Melina asked.

"Eat an orange! It makes everything reek like we fell into the tropical island of Mount Chimichanga."

"Oranges are healthy! You should learn to eat fruit, Trish. Those Cheetohs and Butterfingers aren't healthy," Melina pointed to the candy bar halfway to Trish's mouth. The blonde blinked a few times and looked up at her.

"Well excuse me. Since when did you become the Queen of Health?" Trish teased. Lilian grabbed an apple from the bowl and laughed.

"You know, Trish, Mel does have a point," Stephanie picked up a banana as she said this. Trish glared at all of them.

"Amy would agree with me," She mumbled pathetically.

"Too bad she's feasting on Adam right now," Stephanie said, taking a bite of the banana.

Melina watched her with fascination. "...and why are you still single?"

"Ew!" Lilian exclaimed and then started laughing. "That's not right, Melina!"

Trish shook her head. "Puta over here has a point. You're still single as well, if I am keeping track correctly."

"Oh shove it!" Melina fired back.

"I was just saying!" Trish shrugged then started to laugh, "Have you guys heard of the contest they're doing?"

"Contest? No…" Stephanie had a confused expression on her face.

"Oh! I think I heard about it once back in D.C. The person who wins gets to go on a date with one of us," Lilian said quickly before Trish could.

"That's so stupid! I wouldn't agree to one of those things, would you?" Melina said incredously.

Lilian pointed to herself. "Me? Oh of course I would! I think it'd be so much fun to interact with our fans!"

Steph laughed and rolled her eyes. "Girl, you are too much. But, yeah, I'd probably do it. I mean, what guy out there wouldn't want to go on a date with me?"

"Apparently all of them if you're single," Trish muttered.

"What was that?" Steph said quickly.

"Oh, uh, apparently we're all out of Pringles," Trish said with a grin.

"Let's just hope they don't pick Amy. I would hate to see Adam on the news for murdering a guy," Melina said, peeling her orange.

"Oh would you not peel that thing in here!" Trish complained. Melina rolled her brown eyes and kept peeling her orange.

"Yeah, I'd hate for Amy to get married in a jail," Stephanie ignored Trish and continued with their conversation. They were all used to her complaining and always ignored it.

"Maybe they'll pick you, Mel," Lilian suggested with a smile, "They all know Trish is with Randy because they can't go ANYWHERE without sticking their tongues down each other's throats and they knew Amy and Adam are attached at the hip."

"Ha ha, they wish!" Melina laughed loudly and stuffed an orange slice into her mouth.

"More like attached at the lip!" Trish said laughing. She then crinkled up her nose. "Ugh, Mel, that reeks!"

Stephanie looked at Lilian. "Why wouldn't they pick you?"

Lilian shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't see myself getting picked."

"You're the lead singer!" Melina exclaimed. "You're like the first thing people think of when people hear the name Twilight."

"I'm sorry," Lilian blushed. "I don't want to take away the fame for you guys. I mean, without all of you, this band would be nothing."

"Oh stop with the Oprah shit!" Steph shouted.

"But it's true!" Lilian exclaimed. Melina and Trish exchanged a look with Stephanie before they all burst out into laughter.

"Don't be so mushy, Lil," Stephanie grinned. Lilian narrowed her eyes at the brunette and took a bite of the green apple in her hand.

"So wanna make a bet?" Melina asked suddenly. This peaked everyone's interests. She had their undivided attention.

"We'll all place bets on what time we think Ames will be back tomorrow since she hasn't seen Adam in four weeks," Melina explained simply. Trish rolled her eyes.

"We're lucky if we see her tomorrow!" The blonde yelled.

"If we're going to make a bet," Stephanie said, walking to the center of the room, "we're going to do it right." She reached for her purse and pulled out a 100 dollar bill. "I got a Benjamin sayin' Lilian gets picked."

Lilian bit her lip and swallowed the bite in her mouth. "Uhm, I'll put 100 on Melina getting picked."

"I vote you, Steph," Trish said, slamming her own bill down on the table.

They all looked at Melina. Her face looked deep in thought as she chewed the bite of orange she'd just taken. "I say some moron out there picks Amy," she said finally.

Trish snorted. "If Amy's out amongst the living when this dinner happens, it'll be a miracle!"

"We all know she'll be back tomorrow," Stephanie tried to sound realistic but they all knew Amy wouldn't be back for at least a day and a half.

"Yeah, whatever Steph!" Melina giggled. Trish looked around the room and sighed.

"Guys," She whined, "I'm bored."

"Go find Orton, then," Lilian said nonchalantly. Everyone else just shrugged and began to pack up their belongings.

The door swung open. Amy and Adam walked in, grinning, and their hair all messed up. "Don't worry, we aren't staying," Amy assured them. "I have to get my stuff so that we can go to the hotel." She winked and made a move for her bag.

At the same time, all of their phones began ringing. The PEBLs, RAZRs, and SideKicks were whipped out instantly.

"Hello ladies," Shane's smooth voice filled the air.

"Hi Shane," they said in unison, watching the screens on their phones.

"Lovely show you put on tonight," he said.

"What's this all about?" Amy asked impatiently.

"There has been a robbery," He stated grimly. Trish rolled her eyes.

"Can we have some more details?" She demanded impatiently. Shane chuckled.

"It seems that your arch enemy Ashley is behind it, though the police only got pictures of the two large men with masks over their faces. This fits the descriptions of Snitsky and Masters," Two pictures of the masked men popped up on the screens of their phones, "We need you girls to go and find them before they get away with the million of dollars of jewels and money they have," He concluded.

"Ah, so the usual," Steph pointed out.

"You know it, girl," Shane agreed. "Now listen, Steph, I have an assignment that's just for you."

"Alright," she said after a long pause.

"I need you to go out with her half-brother, Hunter. Now before you go freaking out on me, just hear me out."

Stephanie clenched her jaw and listened. The other 4 watched her; worried that Shane was going to push her into the deep end.

"He's family, if there's anyway we can get more information on this girl, he's the one. We know she's pissed because she sounds like a dying hyena and couldn't exactly fill Lilian's boots, but maybe there's more to it. And if not, then he's got to know something about where she'd keep these stolen items," Shane explained.

"So you want me to go and talk to this guy?" Steph asked, slightly angry, "You know how bad I am with new people, Shane."

"Yes, but we need this, Steph. You can sway people easily, which is why this mission is for you," Shane tried to convince her. After much deliberation Stephanie heaved a loud, aggravated sigh.

"Fine, when do I go?" She asked through clenched teeth. She looked around at the rest of the group and her eye twitched.

"Well, I was thinking that you could go the same night of the dinner date contest, as long as you aren't picked."

"Okay Shane, you're the boss. Get it set it up, get me a limo that's headed to Versace and you got a date!"

"Is that all you're interested in?" Melina asked. "Designer labels and tags?"

Steph shrugged. "Could be."

"Ladies, calm down," Shane ordered.

"Is that all we have to do? Catch those douche bags and return the money?" Amy confirmed.

"Yes. Good luck, ladies," Shane then hung up. Amy glanced over at Adam who looked upset. She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked to the other women in the room.

"So I guess we have some crime fightin' to do, bitches!" Trish sprang up from her seat on the couch and did a little dance, "It's been, like, a week since we kicked someone's ass!" She clapped and ran to her bag to get her crime fighting outfit.

"Damnit, I don't want to," Amy whined in protest. Adam pecked her lips and moved towards the door.

"Just come to my hotel room when you're done, okay babe?" He winked at her, waved to the rest, and walked out.

"I swear to God," Trish started, "if I become an aunt in the near future, I'm breaking off a valuable part."

Lita shrugged. "We're careful."

Lilian turned a bright shade of pink. "So uhm, Melina, could I borrow a pair of your socks? I left my clean ones on the bus."

"Sure!" Melina threw the Latina some black knee highs. "It's all I got."

"Oh, it's okay, that's how far up my new boots go," Lilian replied with a huge grin. She loved boots, any kind of boots. It was all about the boots. Except cowboy boots. Those were just tacky.

"New boots again?" Steph asked with raised eyebrows. Lilian rolled her eyes.

"Of course! You know I love boots," She pulled out some black knee high lace up leather boots with a four inch heel.

"Jesus, Lil," Melina gasped, "Stripper boots?"

"They are not! I think they're adorable," She defended as she pulled them on.

"How can you possibly walk in those, let alone kick a dude's ass?" Amy questioned, pulling on her own army boots.

"I got mad skill," Lilian said, throwing up her hands in 'gangster' fashion. She then proceeded to dust her shoulder.

"Alright, who let her watch BET?" Melina shouted.

"Seriously, what the hell are you doing?" Amy laughed. Lilian just rolled her eyes again and continued to lace up her boots.

"So we should probably get going, huh?" Trish said after getting into her outfit. She looked around at the others who were, surprisingly, ready to go.

"I'm tired of bank robbers!" Melina whined. Amy wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder and nodded.

"We all are. You know, why can't Shane give us anything fun to do?" Amy asked. They all exchanged questionable glances.

"Li, he isn't going to let you sleep with Adam as part of your job," Trish pointed out. "You'll just have to realize that sometime soon, okay hun?"

All the girls started laughing, except Amy. She just scoffed and walked over to her things to pull out her leather lace-up top. "Fuck all y'all," she muttered.

"Awe, Amy don't be like that," Lilian said, frowning. "She was just kidding."

Steph rolled her eyes. "Please, I damn sure wasn't. That was funny."

"What is it with you and making fun of what me and Adam love to do?" Amy asked after she was finished dressing.

"Well it is funny to see your reaction," Melina smirked. Amy tossed Trish her duffel bag and walked to Melina.

"At least I've been getting some," She whispered in her ear. Melina pushed Amy away and glared.

"Whatever! I'm just looking for the right guy!"

"Sure ya are," Amy quipped.

"Well," Trish interfered, putting down her bag, "I love our lifestyle. We're famous. We're hot. We kick ass. And we've got the best boobs in the world." Trish grinned and nodded to herself.

Steph looked down. "I agree." Melina nodded as well after taking a gander at her own.

Lilian shook her head and stood up from lacing her boots. "Are we ready to rock and roll?"

"Definitely. I'm ready to kick ass!" Trish kicked the air and almost fell in her three inch black boots. Stephanie caught Trish before she could cause any major damage to herself and sighed.

"Careful, Trish," She admonished. Trish shrugged her off and sighed.

"I'm ready," Amy piped up. They looked around for Melina but saw that she was already walking down the hall, her bright pink boots slamming against the pavement.

"Come on, slowpokes!" She called back to them.

The other four quickly chased after her, ready for a night of kicking ass and taking names. Lilian's stiletto heeled boots clinked the loudest down the floor. They reached the tour bus where Eric was waiting.

"Hello ladies," he greeted, smiling.

"Hi Eric!" they all said in unison as they boarded the bus.

"I take it you're ready for some butt kickin'?" he asked, looking at their attire.

They all five exchanged glances with one another before turning back to Eric and giving him a nod, "Oh hell yeah," Trish spoke for all of them.

--

**Note:** Yup, we're done with the first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed! We've got a lot of twists up our sleeves. MUAHAHAHAHA. lol.

**Queens of Fluff **(Rachel and Katy for you stupid people)


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay this would have been up last night but somebody (me, Katy) had to get sick. Sorry. Anyways, after the demand from one of Rachel's friends, we bring to you the newest chapter to Twilight. We disclaim (not that we'd ever want to own a nasty whore named Assley anyways). Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Trish screamed once the girls walked back on the tour bus. The blonde was looking at her white outfit that had a stain of red on it.

"Well Trish I don't think he bled on you to get you mad," Lilian said, untying her boots.

"Yeah, most of the people we fight don't run into our hands and feet." Stephanie walked past her and sat on the couch.

"This was my brand new Gucci jumper! I can't believe that little bitch had the audacity to bleed on me!" Furious, she walked on the bus, shoving past Eric.

"So did you ladies have a good mission?" Eric asked nervously glancing at the furious blonde trying to wipe the blood off of her suit. Lilian rolled her green eyes.

"Well we did catch the dudes that stole the diamond, if you consider that good," She shot Trish an annoyed glance, "We had to listen to her bitch and moan all the way home."

"Hey! It's not my fault that dumbass Snitsky bled on me!" she yelled. Amy stepped onto the bus and moved so she was standing in between the two glaring blondes.

"Listen," she said with a tired sigh, "We're all tired from a long day. Why don't you both go to sleep and shut the fuck up?"

Lilian sat back immediately. She pulled off her boots as quietly as possible. Melina came and sat down next to her. "Talk about a group of PMS ridden bitches," she whispered to the Latina, making her laugh.

"And what is your problem?" Amy snapped. "I believe you were the one that pitched a bitch fit because Masters broke your nail."

Stephanie stood up, stopping them. "Sit down and stop it. Eric, take us home." She turned on her heels and took a seat towards the back of the bus.

Amy rolled her eyes dramatically and moved into her room she shared with Trish while on the road. After getting changed she decided to leave the laying blonde alone and walked back out to see Eric talking to the other girls.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously.

"We think Trish needs anger management," Melina whispered. Lilian slapped the bassist in the back of the head lightly.

"We're talking about what's going to happen in the next few weeks," Lilian explained.

"What's going to happen with what?" she asked, still confused.

"Ashley," Eric stated.

"Oh!" Amy said, smiling. "Alright, I got ya."

"Shouldn't we include Trish on this though," Stephanie said in a low voice.

"We could, but I don't know what's wrong with her and I'm not going to be the one to go get her." Eric ran a hand through his black hair and looked at each of the girls.

"I think she misses Randy," Melina piped up after a few moments. When they gave her all confused looks, she continued, "She told me that he's making a new movie and hasn't called her in a week."

"So why doesn't she call him?" Lilian tried to reason. Melina sighed.

"He never has his phone on," she lowered her voice, "Stupid movie prick."

"Well maybe you should go get her up, Ames," Stephanie pointed to Amy, "You wake her up every other morning and she seems okay when she comes out of bed."

"Yeah, after she's had a good fucking from Orton. I'm not that stupid, this hair dye hasn't turned my brain to mush yet." She crossed her arms and sat back.

"I'll do it," Lilian offered. She stood up and took a deep breath. "If I'm not back in three minutes, she's killed me and you should tell Chris I…I'll be back." She walked quickly over to the doorway where Trish was. She bit her lip and stepped inside.

"I'll be out in a minute," Trish huffed.

"Okay, we were just talking about Assley. We didn't want you to miss out."

"Well I need to get out there then," Trish pulled the blanket off the bed with her, "A good Assley bashing makes me feel loads better."

This made the Latina laugh. Trish loved to make fun of people along with Melina. They were always cracking jokes about Eric behind his back. Trish sat beside Amy on the couch and looked around.

"So why are we talking about the whore tonight?" Trish questioned.

"Eric has something to tell us," Melina said setting down after grabbing a handful of jelly beans from a dish that was sitting on the counter.

"I got a message from Shane," he confirmed.

"Okay, so what's up?" Trish asked again.

"We've got good reason to believe that Ashley and her two meat heads are working on a plan to kidnap one, or more, of you five. Shane didn't say much. He just told me to alert you girls. He doesn't want you traveling alone. If one of you needs to go to the mall, then all of you have to go. You cannot be left solo, at any time. Is this clear?"

"We always go to the mall together, though," Stephanie pointed out. Trish shook her head quickly.

"I remember one time you guys left me and Ames here all by our lonesome to be bored," Trish said. Amy nodded.

"But what about Stephanie going with that Hunter dude? And what about the date thing one of us has to go on?" Melina asked after Trish and Amy stopped complaining, "And… How stupid is she? I mean, trying to kidnap one of us? That's nearly impossible."

"Seriously! Look at us! We're bad ass rocker chicks. She shouldn't even attempt it," Amy laughed.

"The date will be fine, both dates. Shane's working on getting some undercover body guards for you Steph and whichever one of you is going on the date. They'll be waiters or something to that effect," Eric assured.

Lilian bit her lip, looking worried. "What's her motive?"

"Apparently she's still pissed for sounding like Pee Wee Herman on steroids," Stephanie said, stealing a jelly bean from Melina.

"That's the only reason Shane and I could come up with," Eric said.

"Well who's the most likely candidate to getting 'napped?" Amy questioned curiously. Eric turned his attention to the fiery redhead who was munching on some Skittles.

"We're not too sure, but Shane is thinking it may be either Lilian or Trish because she wanted both the guitarist and vocalist position in the band," Eric explained slowly. He looked from Lilian to Trish who looked as calm as ever.

"Pssh, she can't get me," Lilian grinned at Trish, "We're too damn tough for her skank ass."

Everyone turned to stare at the Latina. "No more BET guys, no more of that for her," Amy said, shaking her head.

Lilian frowned. "You guys are just jealous because I'm more gangsta than all of you combined." Lilian looked at each of them, flashing 'gang signs'.

The other four girls exchanged looks before bursting out laughing. "Good one, Lil," Melina giggled out.

"Yeah, seriously, you may have a Puerto Rican temper but I don't see you surviving more than five minutes in the Bronx," the drummer pointed out.

"Ladies, ladies, we don't need another bet between you all," Eric interrupted before Trish could open her loud mouth, "Remember what happened last time? Amy almost killed herself sky diving."

"I had fun doing it, though!" Amy exclaimed. Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"You didn't open your parachute right, dumbass," the brunette scolded. Amy narrowed her eyes at Steph but turned back to Eric.

"Is that all?" Melina asked Eric.

"Yep, you girls be safe now, okay? I don't want to be the one telling Shane one of you is strung up by your toes on Ashley's fireplace mantle." He grinned and then left the girls alone.

"What a nasty bitch," Lilian muttered.

Stephanie's jaw dropped. "Did you just say the bitch word! Holy shit! Someone write this down!"

Trish and Amy stared at her. "Our little girl is growing up so fast!" They both hugged each other, making exaggerated sobbing sounds.

"Wait until we tell Jericho," Melina said grinning. "He'll think it's hot!"

"Shut up," Lilian shouted, "I say it all the time. Look: Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch!"

There were collective gasps among the four other divas. They all hugged one another in a huge group hug then stared at Lilian. The blonde left by herself looked from one friend to another with her eyebrows furrowed.

"It's not a big deal. Trish says it all the time," Lilian said slowly. They said nothing but stared. Lilian growled deep in her throat and Stephanie finally spoke.

"Trish has a dirty mouth. Orton taught her to speak that way," she teased.

"That's 'cause Randy's a dirty little boy," the blonde Canadian said with a huge grin.

"Egh. Don't." Melina started to point her finger down her throat like she was gagging.

"Yeah, we've heard enough about you and Randy," Amy said. "I'm still not sure how you two got in that one position when I accidentally walked in your bedroom that one night." She shook her head as if that would get rid of the images.

Stephanie crinkled up her face. "This is why I stay single."

"You stay single because you can't get laid." Melina raised her eyebrows and smiled innocently. "What? It's true."

"I stay single because I don't want to waste my time on a guy that only wants sex," Stephanie snapped. Trish's mouth fell open along with Amy's.

"Randy doesn't want just SEX!" Trish exclaimed. Amy pointed a finger at Stephanie who stared defiantly at her.

"You know Adam doesn't want me for just sex. He proved that when he proposed to me in front of MILLIONS of people," Amy huffed. Stephanie just shrugged.

"I'm not saying those two just want sex. I don't want to be in a relationship based solely on fucking someone."

"Amen to that!" Melina and Stephanie high-fived one another.

"Aw, c'mon Lil, join in on the fucking fun," Trish said, wrapping an arm around her friend.

Lilian turned a bright shade of pink. "I think I'm going to go change…"

"And she was so bold earlier," Amy said with a sigh. "One of these days Lilian, we're going to catch you in a wild sex act with Jerky."

Her eyes grew wide. "I wouldn't…there's nothing going on between us!"

"Yeah, and I'm a virgin." Trish laughed and shook her head. "We'll set you two up one of these days."

"Hey," Melina said, understanding the look Lilian was giving her, "what do you guys think of this Asslut situation?"

"She won't be able to snatch me or Trish because we're all always together," Lilian said confidently. Trish nodded in agreement.

"Besides, we're too tough to let her take one of us," Steph smirked. Lilian let out a deep sigh.

"I'm just worried that she may go after someone we care about…" The vocalist wrung her hands nervously. Trish leaned against Melina and yawned.

"Randy's too strong for those meat heads to take," a grin played at the corners of her mouth. Melina rolled her eyes and popped another jelly bean into her mouth.

"Besides Lil, who are you worried about?" Steph prodded.

"Nobody, I was just saying." She stood up and walked towards another room on the bus. "I'll see you guys in the morning. Goodnight." She smiled at them and then shut the door behind her.

"I give her six minutes before she's giggling on the phone with Jericho." Amy slapped down a 10 dollar bill.

"Pssh, I give her two." Melina put down a 10 of her own.

"Well I say someone goes and sees right now," Stephanie whispered. Amy hopped up from the couch and moved stealthily to the door. She pressed her ear to it and smirked.

"She didn't even make it passed two minutes!" Amy said as she sat down again. They all looked to Trish who was leaning against Melina with her eyes closed.

"She asleep?" Stephanie asked. Melina poked Trish in the face. Trish mumbled something then slapped Melina hard in the face.

"I'm not asleep dumbasses," She snapped. Melina held her cheek and muttered 'ow'.

"Well it's around two and we have a big day ahead of us so… I'm going to go and try to get some sleep if Lilian will shut up," Stephanie stood and stretched, leaving the three to sit in the living area. Trish looked around, bored.

"Wanna watch a movie?" she asked as she turned on the TV. She, Melina, and Amy huddled on the couch as they turned the channel to HBO and began to watch The Ring.


	4. Chapter 3

"Our next guests have sold millions of albums, their record has gone multi-platinum, and they are the most famous girl band since the Spice Girls. Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome, Twilight!" Damien, a VJ for MTV's TRL, announced with as much enthusiasm as a kid in a candy store.

After one of their songs started to play the five band members walked out and began to wave to the crowd. Trish ran forward, slapping peoples' hands along the way.

"Welcome back, ladies!" Damien exclaimed.

"Thank you, we're glad to be back," Amy said before waving towards the fans.

"We're going to show the debut of your newest video "Two Become One" from your newest self-titled album, Twilight. After, it'll be time to name the winner of the Win a Date with a member of Twilight contest." Damien lowered his microphone as the camera went to the small TV screen. The five girls filled the screen with their new video.

After the video ended, Damien was standing with a cell phone in his hand. "Alright ladies, its time to call the winner. Now, none of you know who he is going to pick, correct?"

They all nodded. Trish grabbed the microphone. "They better not pick me because Randy will kill them."

Lilian snatched the microphone from her friend, giving her a look that told her to shut the fuck up.

"Heed that warning people," Damien laughed, "Now... Let's get the winner on the line!"

After moments of ringing someone picked up the phone, "Hello?" a masculine voice asked.

"Johnny Nitro? Hi, this is Damien from TRL!" Damien looked down at his card. "And you have won the "Win a date with a member from Twilight" contest!"

"No way! Oh my God are you serious!" Johnny yelled into the phone.

The girls smiled and Lilian raised her microphone to her mouth. "Oh, we're serious Johnny! How are you?" she asked with enthusiasm.

"I'm doing fine, thank you."

Trish took the microphone back. "Alright, so who are you picking?"

"I would love to go on a date with Melina," Johnny said smoothly.

All eyes went to Melina, who stood there, stunned. From out of nowhere, Lilian jumped up. "Yes! I just won five-hundred dollars!" Her wild personality came out every time she was in front of a live crowd. She really fed off their energy.

"Lil, calm down," Stephanie hissed. Lilian was doing the running man when she stopped and looked around slowly. She giggled out of embarrassment before standing in between Stephanie and Trish.

"I can't believe I won," Johnny said in amazement, "Melina, you're my favorite! I have all of your posters!"

"I'm... flattered..." Melina lied quickly. Truthfully, she was scared, _very_ scared now. She didn't want to go on a date with an overly-obsessive fan.

"Well we have to go to a commercial break now," Damien said. "When we come back we have the Pussycat Dolls here to perform for you live!"

* * *

As the girls trudged back on to the bus, the atmosphere changed. Lilian went back to her quiet self. Trish was still loud. Melina burst out with her bottled up emotions. "This fucking sucks!" She threw a pillow across the room before plopping down on the couch.

"Aw c'mon Mel, it won't be that bad," Stephanie said. "I have to go on that date with Hunter tomorrow night too."

"Yeah, Randy and I have plans too." Trish offered her friend a kind smile.

Amy nodded. "Adam and I are going out as well. You'll be fine Melina."

Lilian looked from woman to woman as they said their plans for tomorrow. Then, the Latina began to pout.

"I don't have a date for tomorrow," Lilian said sadly. Amy looked over at her with a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sure Eric would love to go out to dinner, right Eric?" Trish called to their manager who was outside on the phone.

"What, Trish?" the man called back. Lilian put a hand over Trish's mouth before she could yell back.

"I don't want to go with Eric!"

"Aw, she wants to go with Chris!" Stephanie cooed.

"I do not!" The small blonde sat in a chair opposite of them, folding her arms across her chest. "I will just stay on this safe bus and watch movies. You all can go out and get 'napped by Asslut and her goones."

"Yeah, sure, you just keep telling yourself that babe," Amy said, taking a seat by Stephanie.

"We have to go shopping tomorrow before we go on our dates!" Stephanie said excitedly. "Oh I hope Eric will take us to Versace. I wish we were in LA. I would kill for an hour on Rodeo Drive."

Trish groaned and started to sing, "'Cause we are living in a material world and I am a material girl."

"Shut up, Trish," Stephanie snapped, "You love when we go to Rodeo Drive. Chanel is your life!"

"Because Chanel rocks," Trish said proudly. Melina rolled her eyes.

"Guys, we've got a bigger problem on our hands! I'm going on a date with a potential stalker!" Melina exclaimed before burying her face in her hands.

"Oh sweetie, it won't be that bad. I'm sure he's a nice guy. By the sounds of it he really likes you." Amy rubbed Melina's back gently. Melina glared at Amy.

"How do you know? You don't have to worry about some dude obsessing over you."

"That's right I don't because Adam would kick their ass." Amy stood up and stretched. "I'm going to change clothes and head off to the gym, who else wants to go?"

Trish immediately stood up along with Stephanie. They looked at Lilian and Melina. "Are you two just going to stay on the bus and be pissed all day?"

Both of the Latinas shrugged and nodded.

"Well, alrighty then," Trish said.

After the three dressed in their gym gear they left Melina and Lilian huddled on the couch. Lilian pulled out a blanket and covered them both.

"So what do you think this Johnny guy is like?" Lilian asked quietly. Eric was sitting in the small office part of the bus, writing out checks so they could talk in private.

"I don't know. I just hope he doesn't try to rape me or anything." Melina let out a nervous chuckle. Lilian giggled.

"Well just give it a try, and if he's a complete jerk then call me and I'll come and save you since I have nothing better to do." Lilian sighed loudly at the thought of being alone.

"We could always trade. I mean, I'm sure Johnny would be okay if we said I was sick and you were sent in my place," she offered.

Lilian shook her head. "No, that wouldn't be right. The guy did sound like he really liked you. I'm sure you'll be fine. Plus, Shane has undercover bodyguards for you."

Meanwhile, at the gym, the other three band members were talking. Trish was doing leg presses while Lita was doing crunches and Steph on the free weights. "Alright, so what's this about?" Trish asked.

"We have to get Chris and Lil together tomorrow night," the redhead said.

"But the real problem is: How?" Trish asked. She wiped some sweat from her forehead and took a swig of water.

"I'm not too sure about that part. Let's take a break and brainstorm," Amy said as she sat down Indian style in the middle of the floor. Stephanie and Trish joined her seconds later.

"We could always call Chris and just tell him what's going on," Steph said after a long pause. Trish nodded slightly.

"Or we could act like Lilian and set up a date and have Chris come and get her. She'd be shocked," Trish said with a huge grin.

"She'd be pissed, too, so that's not an option," Amy pointed out. Trish slumped her shoulders and nodded reluctantly. She did not want to get yelled at by Lilian again.

"I really think we should just call Chris," Stephanie said again. "What harm will it do? We all know those two are crazy about each other. I don't think he'll be too upset with taking her to dinner."

"The only problem I can think of with that plan is if his line is busy because he's talking to her on the phone." Amy laughed and took a drink of her water. "Who wants to call?"

"I will!" Trish shouted. She jumped up and ran to the bench where she'd put her gym bag. She pulled out her cell phone and returned to the group of girls. "Okay, let's do this!" She dialed in his number and turned the phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chris!" they all said together.

"Umm... Hi..." he said, confused as to who was calling. He knew it was Trish, but he was wondering why there were so many people on the phone.

"It's me, Steph, and Amy," Trish explained, "And we need you to do us a huuuuuge favor!"

"Does it involve anything illegal? Because you know I can't go to jail again..." Chris said, referring to the one time he had to spend a night in jail after doing a favor for Melina.

"No! This favor is much simpler," Amy piped up, "All you have to do is take Lilian on a date."

There was a long pause on the other end. "Does Lil know about this?" Apparently he didn't want to piss her off either.

"Umm…no," Steph said quietly. "You see, Melina got picked for that contest thing. I have to do that stupid date with Hunter. Ames and Trish are both going out with Adam and Randy, which leaves Lil all alone."

"I see," was all he said.

"Will you do it Chris?" Trish asked.

"Of course I will." All three of them could picture his smile on the other end of the phone. "Just give me a time and a place and I'll be there."

"Well, here's what we're thinking…" Trish's voice began to fade as all of the girls got together to talk over a plan with him.

The next day, the five band members hit the streets of New York City. The five women really hit the shops that day. They spent hours going in and out of stores before they found something just right for their dates. Trish bought an outfit at Saks, Stephanie bought a red dress at Gucci, Melina raided Baby Phat, Amy decided to buy a skirt at Diesel, and Lilian was forced to buy a cute dress at Dolce and Gabbana.

"Hey Ames, did you take my eyeliner again?" Trish yelled from the bathroom. Amy looked towards the door then threw the eyeliner into the bathroom.

"Ouch, you hit me!" Trish complained. The bus broke out into a fit of giggles.

Lilian sat on the couch, sporting a pair of boxers and oversized t-shirt. She was watching the other girls get ready. "Hey Mel, why don't you try that new hair thing we saw on that billboard today?"

"I'll try it, but I doubt I'll look half as good as that model," she called from the bathroom.

Trish came running through the main room, throwing things. "I can't find my damn deodorant!"

Steph came walking past, making both Lilian and Trish cough on her perfume. "Good Lord woman, you're going to asphyxiate him!" Trish shouted.

Amy was the first one ready, as usual. She sat next to Lilian and prodded her to take a shower.

"Why? I don't stink and it's not like I'm going anywhere," she protested.

"Just do it! It'll make you feel better," Amy replied.

"Ugh, fine," Lilian pushed herself up off the couch. "Maybe you're right, Ames... It might make me feel better."

"I know it will," Amy held in the huge grin that wanted to break out on her face and offered her a small smile instead.

"Knock knock," someone said as they opened the door. Amy glanced over and rolled her eyes.

"Trish!" Amy yelled. Trish poked her head out of the bathroom. She had her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth and she was leaning over pulling on some heels.

"Wha...?" She then spotted Randy and ducked back inside the bathroom.

Minutes later, Trish came sprinting out of the bathroom and jumping into Randy's arms. "Hi baby!" she squealed before kissing him.

"Ew," Steph said, walking past them.

Lilian came out of the bathroom moments later. She took her seat back on the couch. Trish and Randy left, but not before Trish could whisper to Amy that she wanted details about what will happen with Chris. Stephanie and Melina finished getting ready and Amy went back to her room to get her lip gloss. And then someone knocked on the door.

_It's probably Adam,_ Lilian thought as she stood up. She opened the door and was shocked to see Chris Jericho standing there. "I heard you were in need of a date." He flashed her his smile and then walked onto the bus.

"I...I... who told you!" Lilian stuttered. When she turned a bright shade of red Chris grinned but just shrugged and took a seat.

"Chris! Hi!" Amy waved to the blonde man from her spot in the doorway. Chris waved back then looked to Lilian who was glaring at Amy.

"Lil, don't give me that look." Amy applied some lip gloss and tossed it to Steph who was waiting patiently in her room.

"Go get dressed, please," Chris smiled kindly at Lilian who blushed even more. She couldn't believe that they had planned this!

Amy walked up, taking her friend by the shoulders. "You can kill me later, but we have to get you ready for the ball, Cinderella!" As she was walking back towards Lilian's room, Christ could hear her say, "We don't want you losing a glass boot out there, do we?"

A little later, Lilian stumbled out of her room after being pushed by Amy. Chris stood up from his seat on the couch. His eyes did a once over, and he grinned. "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am," Lilian smiled at him. Chris held out his arm for her to loop hers through. After a moment she did and Chris grinned.

"You look beautiful," he complimented, making Lilian blush again.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Christopher." When she said his full first name Chris poked her in the side.

"You know I hate 'Christopher'," he smirked, "I prefer the King of Bling Bling." This made Lilian giggle.

"So who called you and told you I needed a date?"

Before he could answer, Amy was shoving them out the door, where Adam was waiting. "You two have fun and play nice!" She smiled after them and then grabbed Adam by the arm, swinging him inside the bus.

"Hello to you too," he joked. She kissed him roughly and then walked into the main room.

"Steph, Mel," she called, "Adam and I are leaving now. You two have fun on your dates!"

"Bye!" the other two girls yelled back.

"And you aren't comin' back for a long, long time," he said, swatting her ass. "Let me wine you and dine you before I fuck you."

"You are such a pigheaded jackass!"

"A very hot pigheaded jackass," Adam corrected while leading her off the bus.

"They are so gross," Melina commented once Amy and Adam were out of earshot. Stephanie nodded in agreement.

"They have sex way too much in my opinion," Steph then giggled, "He may break her vagina one day." Stephanie dodged a flying eyelash curler.

"You are so nasty!" Melina yelled. Stephanie just shrugged and laughed.

Ignoring her friend's comment, she said, "I'm going to go. Hunter and I are meeting at the restaurant."

"Yeah, I better go too. Eric's got a limo for me so I can arrive at the restaurant in 'style'." She rolled her eyes.

Stephanie smiled and they both got off the bus. Melina took a seat in the limo, where the chauffer was holding the door open. She sat in the back, wringing her hands over and over. She was so nervous. When she felt the limo pull to a stop at the entrance of the restaurant, her breathing hitched. The driver came around to open her door, and she stepped out into the evening.

The front door was being held open for her as well. She smiled kindly and walked inside. The place was so crowded. _Oh yeah right, like I'm ever going to find him in here. _

"Melina?"

She turned around and was shocked to see one of the most beautiful men standing in front of her, Johnny Nitro.


End file.
